The Great War of Danny Phantom
by Obiwan456
Summary: Danny Phantom must face his greatest threat when Vlad and Dan return to Amity Park to get their revenge.
1. Prologue

**this is my first story so please r&r**

Prologue:

A dark figure stood in front on the screen. He had dark black hair, red eyes, and light blue skin with fangs.

"What has happened to me?" he mumbled as he remembered what had happened.

He had watched the entire Earth go intangible and the Disasteroid pass through it. He had no doubt Daniel had caused that. He had accepted his life to be a space nomad when it happened. The Disasteroid struck him. Though he had no memory after that he pieced together what had happened. He had gone unconscious after he was hit, therefore causing him to revert to his human form. His human form had died from the lack of oxygen and pressure in space. All that was left was his ghost form which had floated for days in space until he ended up in the Earth's gravitational field. He woke up days later in the middle of the Sahara desert. He then started the long flight back to Wisconsin. He encountered a big statue of Daniel and newspapers in every country talking about Daniel saving the world and revealing his secret. This did nothing but anger Vlad.

Now he wanted two things.

1) He wanted his human form back. It wasn't until he had lost it that he realized how much he wanted it. It was so much a part of him he couldn't stand being ghost-only.

2) He wanted revenge. Jack had left him in the middle of space and now he hated him more than ever. He also blamed Daniel for everything. He didn't know how but Daniel had caused his current condition.

He would start with revenge, and he knew just how to get it.

**What do you think? r&r**


	2. The New Life of Danny Fenton

**this chapter will be longer please r&r**

Chapter 1

The New Life of Danny Fenton

"You really need to get up now."

Today was a big day for Danny Fenton, though he didn't seem too keen on getting up for it. It had been one week since the Disasteroid crisis had been diverted, and everyone had found out he was Danny Phantom. School was being re-opened today and now Danny would see just how different his life would be now that everyone knew his secret. All this passed through his thoughts as he lay in bed with his mom trying to wake him up.

"Get up, Danny."

That's when it occurred to him. School started at 8:15 and it was 7:55 now. He had twenty minutes to get ready and get to school.

"Ok, Ok I'm up." he said."

"Well hurry up and get dressed, breakfast is on the table."

Ten minutes later Danny came down to the kitchen in a rush.

"I really need to hurry. Sam and Tucker are waiting for me to pick them up."he said.

"There is no way you'll get them on time if you go on foot." Jazz exclaimed.

"You're right. I'm going ghost!"

"GHOST! WHERE?" shouted Jack as he grabbed an ecto-gun.

"No, Dad. Don't shoot!" said Danny.

"Oh, right. Well have a nice day at school."

And with that Danny flew off to get Tucker and Sam.

10 minutes later as they were about to walk into school.

"I still don't get why your coming to school, Tucker. You're the mayor," said Sam.

"Yeah but my mom says I need to get a full education to be a better mayor."

"Well I'm worried about how people are gonna treat me," Danny muttered.

"Come on you saved the planet. I'm sure Dash wont wail on you till tomorrow,"commented Tucker.

"Yeah thanks," Danny said sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry, Danny. I'm sure everything will be as it always was," Sam said as they walked through the door.

"Yeah well explain that," said Danny as he pointed at a big banner that read "Welcome Back, Danny!"

Sure enough as Danny walked down the hall he was greeted with cheeres and excitement. He saw Paulina and Dash standing ahead of them.

"I guess this will be the true test of how much has changed. If Dash is nice to you then your life will be a complete opposite,"Tucker commented.

Paulina started batting her eyelashes at Danny.

"Hey Danny. I was wondering..."

"No"

"But I.."

"Nope"

"You always loved me so..."

"Not a chance in the world."

"Oh come on Dann...."

"Never."

"Fine."

And with that Paulina walked off.

"Hey Fenton," said Dash.

"What, no name calling?"

"No way Fenton. You're the biggest hero this town has ever seen."

"So your never going to wail on me again?"

"Never. I swear."

"Time will tell." Danny said as he walked off.

As he continued toward class he saw Valarie. Not knowing what she would do he tryed to get out of sight.

All of a sudden he felt something thud into him.

"Hey whats going on?"

Then he saw what hit him.

Valarie had him pinned down with an ecto-gun in her hand.

"Say goodbye, ghost-boy."

**What do you think? Please r&r.**


	3. A New Ally

**hey all this is the second chapter  
it might be shorter but then next chapter I'll get back to Vlad**  
**please r&r**

Chapter 2

A New Ally

"Aughhh! Valarie, no!" Danny screamed.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't blast you right now."

"Because I'm, um, a hero? Is that good enough?"

"Ok, sure."

"What?"

"LIke I'd blast you away, Danny. You always were nice to me and I was bent on destroying you."

"Sooooo, you're not gonna blast me away?"

"Nah. In fact, if you ever need help I'll be there for you."

"Wait, you're gonna help us now?" Tucker asked.

"Sure, why not? I've got the equipment, I've got experience, and i no longer want to see Danny Phantom dead."

"Well I bet you don't have a ghost portal."

"What?"

"A portal to the Ghost Zone. It's where I always put the ghosts I catch, except now because it exploded and my dad hasn't fixed it yet. I really need one because the Fenton Thermos is getting pretty full."

"Well sorry but I don't have one of those, but whenever you need any help at all you just give me a call."

"Ok, then. I'll make sure I do."

"What! You're trusting her after the years of revenge seeking!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well why not. She could be a valuable ally."

"Well It's your decision, I guess. Anyway we need to get to class."

**it was short but i promise to make an advancement in the next chapter**

**  
please r&r, as always**


	4. The Plan Revealed

**chapter 3 and as promised the continuaation of Vlad's side of the story  
please r&r**

Chapter 3

The Plan Revealed

"Show file 17b," Vlad commanded.

"Okey-doke sweetie," said the automated voice of Vlad's Maddie program.

Vlad had returned to his castle in Wisconsin. It was completely deserted.

"I will have my revenge on Daniel and his little friends. This time I will make no mistakes, my army will be strong and plentiful." Vlad mumbled as he studied over the file.

"Now show me video file number 189c."

He studied the video over and over.

"I don't get it. How was Daniel able to stabilize Dani?" he asked himself. "There," He finally saw it, the formula Danny had used. "I just need to reverse my ecto-destroyer formula I developed in case on of my clones became a hassle." With that he gave a slight smile at his genius. He still had a big head even after the failed plan to take over the world.

Vlad walked off to get a vile of the ecto-destroyer formula.

"Ah here it is. Maddie, analyze this formula for me and tell me a complete breakdown of its components."

"Whatever you say honey."

Three hours later he was done with the first gaseous form of a stabilizing formula.

"Yes, a stabilizer. Now i just need to test it out on something. Maddie, warm up the cloning equipment, I wish to make a clone of young Daniel." Vlad said.

The equipment hummed to life as the computer prepared it for use.

"Cloning machine ready for use, Vladdie-poo."

Vlad walked over to the machine and inserted a single strand of hair into the machine. The machine hummed louder as it processed the DNA. There was a whoosh as a door opened and out stepped a young man, about 23 years old, wearing a black and white suit with a D with a P inside it on his chest.

Vlad walked over to him and sprayed the clone with the formula.

"Now, clone, lets see if you really are stabilized."

Vlad grabbed a ray gun from his wall.

"If you are stabilized there will be no effect, but if you're not then this should melt you down immediately."

Zap, the room filled with smoke from the shot. It looked as if the experiment had been a failure until, as the smoke cleared, Vlad saw the Danny clone still standing.

"Perfect. Now, clone number 1, I have some work to do and I would like some help."

"What type of work, master?" the older Danny clone asked.

"Well I need to make a lot more of this stabilizer. Oh, and about nine hundred and ninety-nine more clones. We will make a whole army of clones that will lead me to victory in my fight for revenge. Mwahahahahaha. Young Daniel will not stand a chance against me and my army."

"Yes, master. We will destroy him."

"First I really need to take a clone on a trial run. Clone 1, would you mind doing me a favor?" Vlad asked.

"Anything, my master."

"Attack Casper High."

**please r&r**


	5. The First Attack

**Chapter 4 is here  
please r&r**

Chapter 4

The First Attack

All day Danny had been met with cheers and applause. It seemed the school was now proud that he was a student, because the walls were lined with DP posters. Danny really enjoyed it, though it got a little annoying occasionally when they would crowd around him in the bathroom. It almost seemed that in one week Danny and his friends had leapfrogged from the biggest nerds to the coolest kids in school.

The day went off without a hitch, that is, until History class.

"Now, Columbus thought he was in the Indies though....." Mr. Lancer droned on.

Danny sat there half awake just wanting school to end when a little blue strip came out of his mouth.

"My ghost sense, but where's the ghost?" Danny asked as he looked around. Then he saw the ghost, a form covered with a sheet, outside the window.

"Um Mr. Lancer." Danny said as he raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton."

"I've gotta go to the bathroom."

"Fine, you are excused, but a quick question. Are you really going to the bathroom?"

"Um."

"Remember, Mr. Fenton, we know your secret now. If you've gotta go fight some ghost feel free to go off as long as you come back when you're done."

"Um, okay. Then I guess, I'm going ghost!"

With that the two rings appeared and Danny transformed into Danny Phantom.

"That's what I thought." Mr. Lancer said.

Danny was met with cheers as he went off to face the ghost. Everyone crowded around the window to watch the coming fight.

"Danny, aren't you gonna need some help?" Sam asked.

"Nah, I think I can handle one ghost on my own."

With that Danny took off to fight the ghost, and the whole school was watching.

"Hey." Danny shouted to the ghost, "Don't you think the bed sheet look is a little cliched?"

The ghost said nothing but instead attacked Danny.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Danny said as he fired off an ecto-blast towards the ghost.

The ghost was easily able to avoid the blast and fired off a series of quick shots, all blocked by a ghost shield from Danny. Danny came back with a couple of hits and kicks to the ghost's stomach. The ghost came back with a powerful ghost ray and a foot to Danny's face.

"Ok now that hurt."

Danny attacked the ghost with some more ghost rays.

"Ok I'm getting bored so lets just finish this." Danny said as he looked back to get the Fenton Thermos.

"Say good-night...." Danny started as he aimed the Thermos, only to see that the ghost had gone.

"Huh, must have given up." Danny mumbled as he headed back to the school.

As he phased through the wall to the class he had come from, he was met with cheers and applause.

"Way to go Fenton!" Dash shouted as Danny transformed back to his human form.

"Well now that that's over I'll get back to the lesson." Mr. Lancer said.

To be truthful no one paid any attention to Mr. Lancer or the lesson. They were all staring at Danny and thinking about the fight they just watched.

* * *

Meanwhile in Wisconsin

"Yes! The first test was a success!" Vlad shouted as the Danny clone took off the bed sheet.

"It was, master." the clone droned.

"Now, my servant, we have work to do."

* * *

Back in Amity Park, after school at the Fenton home

"Danny, I heard about the fight at school today." Jack said.

"Danny, you got in a fight today? Was it with that Dash kid?" Maddie asked.

"No mom, it was no big deal. I just fought a ghost during History class."

As you'd expect Danny's parents thought it was a big deal, being new to the fighting ghosts on a daily business thing, but it all worked out ok.

* * *

Elsewhere, far off in the ghost zone, a figure stirred. It was about to get out of its prison, and it knew it.

**I always like to end a chapter with a little suspense so there you go.**

**What do you think? Please r&r.**


	6. Return of the Ultimate Enemy

**Sorry it has taken a bit to update. Please enjoy chapter 5.  
Please r&r.**

Chapter 5

Return of the Ultimate Enemy

He sat in wait. Though he could not see the protector of his prison, he could hear him, and today was the day to strike. He knew that his keeper was to leave for an hour to meet with the Observants. That was when he would strike. He had no way of telling time, but he knew it was soon. He heard his captor's steps towards the door. He heard the whoosh as he took off. He knew he was alone.

"It is time," he whispered.

Clang.

There were metallic noises made as the man struggled to break free. He knew he had weakened the metal but he had to work hard to finish it off. He banged against it as hard as he could. He kept this up for thirty minutes until he finally knew that the metal was now less than a centimeter thick in the main area.

"One...more...time," he panted. He gave a loud grunt as he threw himself against the metal.

Whoosh! There was a flash of blue light and the sound of shattering metal as the Fenton Thermos broke into many pieces.

And there, in the middle of the floor, lay an exhausted man. His hair was rough and unkempt, his clothes tattered and torn. He had bruises and cuts all over. Yet this man, was Dark Dan.

"Yes!" he yelled," I'm finally free!"

Though he was enthusiastic to be free, he knew he had a lot of work to do before Clockwork returned. He knew no way of making it look like there was nothing wrong, but he did know how to avoid attacks from Clockwork. he walked over to a bunch of medallions hanging on the wall.

"Ah, the time medallions," he said with a cold smile on his face as he put one on. He looked at one of the many clocks. Clockwork would be back soon, and Dan wanted a little revenge for holding him captive.

"But first to fix my clothes," he said, looking down at the old suit he was wearing. two black rings formed around him. they each covered his entire body then disappeared, leaving a new suit behind, as well as clean hair and no more scars.

"You!"

Dan turned around to see Clockwork standing behind him.

"Hello, old friend," Dan said. He had that cold, evil grin on his face.

"How did you get out?" Clockwork asked as he slowly inched towards Dan.

"Quite simple, metal can be weakened," he replied.

Clockwork grabbed his staff.

"Time Out!" he yelled.

"Did you really think I was that stupid?" Dan sarcastically asked the shocked Clockwork as he shot a ghost ray at him.

Clockwork came back strong with a series of quick blasts, all parried by a shield.

"Even at half power I'm stronger than you when you cant control me with time."

Dan took advantage of this to grab some rope and tie him to a chair and put a gag in his mouth.

"Now to get rid of you for a while," Dan said as he put a time medallion deep in Clockwork.

"Do you really think this will work?" Clockwork asked.

"Of course," he coldly replied as he threw Clockwork into the Stone Age.

"That won't hold him long," Dan mused," But then again I don't need long to carry out my plan."

With that he flew out of Clockwork's home and into the ghost zone, towards the only portal he knew of that might not be hostile on the other side. He was going to the portal of Vlad Masters. At least there he wouldn't alert his young self to the fact that he had escaped.

**What do you think?  
Please r&r.**


	7. An Uneasy Alliance

**sorry it took a bit to update  
****please r&r**

Chapter 6

An Uneasy Alliance

As Dan flew through the Ghost Zone, he thought of every possibility of what could happen when he entered the real world through Vlad's portal. He had the advantage that he wouldn't know who he was. After all, this Vlad had never had his ghost side ripped out and put into the ghost form of Danny, yet.

He saw the portal up ahead. It was octagonal in shape, and closed. He could use the ghostly wail, but it had been a while and he didn't want to come off as aggressive towards him.

"Well here goes nothing," he said as he tried to phase through the portal.

It was no good. The portal was shut tight. He would have to try an aggressive angle, but not too aggressive. He had to stay in a good seat with Vlad, at least for now. He fired off a couple of bolts towards the door. It worked a little bit, but it was still not enough to go through. He grabbed it by the middle and pulled with all his strength.

* * *

Vlad was working on the second batch of clones when he heard the alarm. It was strong and clear. He knew what it meant.

Someone was trying to break into the lab through his portal.

Vlad rushed to the portal door to try to reinforce it, but he was too late. The door gave about one foot, and the ghost squeezed through it. The ghost looked to be about 25 years old, with whit hair that went up and moved like fire. His skin was blue and his eyes red. He had a cape and a black and white suit, with a D with a P inside on the chest.

"Who are you?" Vlad angrily asked, as he readied himself to fire upon this intruder.

* * *

Dan was relieved when he got the door open enough to get through, but he didn't get a friendly welcome. Vlad stood in front of him with his hand glowing. He looked angered, yet also a little surprised to see the DP symbol on his chest.

"I am Dan Phantom," he coldly replied to the question that had been shouted at him.

"That is impossible, Daniel is only 15 years old," Vlad mumbled.

* * *

Vlad was taken off guard by the response, after all, Danny was a teenager, and the man in front of him was in his late twenties.

"Who are you, and I want the truth this time," Vlad threatened.

"I told you, I am Dan Phantom."

"That is completely impossible. Danny is only a boy."

"But I used to be that boy." Dan said. "I am the boys future, and I intend to keep it that way."

"Please continue. I want to know what you mean." Vlad said. He was still unsure of the man in front of him, but he was willing to believe what he said, seeing that there was such a resemblance.

"My parents and friends were killed, and i got in an accident that killed my human self. I went on a rampage and destroyed Amity Park. I had to return to the past, though, when the future was threatened by Clockwork and my young self. I had tried to re-do it the way it happened, but ended up in the Fenton thermos for a long time in Clockwork's lair." he explained.

"Yes... Question, what was the accident?" Vlad asked.

"I really don't remember, but all I know is I want revenge." No need to tip Vlad off to what his plan was, plus he knew that Vlad was always ready to get revenge on Danny.

"So you are a fugitive and you came to me, why?"

"I wish to fulfill my destiny, and maybe I can help you along the way with whatever you might be planning."

"So you are a future, evil Daniel, who wants to help me, fine. So as you probably don't know, Daniel recently saved the world."

"What?" Dan asked with a hint of surprise.

"Read this," Vlad replied as he threw a paper at Dan.

Dan read about the disasteroid, and that Danny revealed his secret.

"And another side effect," Vlad said,"Is that I was hit by the disasteroid. It killed my human half and now I am in the beginning of a plan to get the ultimate revenge on Danny. As you do not know, I know how to clone, and how to stabilize the clone."

"And?"

"And this," Vlad said as he opened a door, revealing about thirty clones of Danny. "The ultimate army of Daniel clones."

"Let me guess, you want me to help you make them."

"Oh most definitely not, I have clones to help me clone. What I want you to do is train them."

"Train them?"

"You are clearly skilled in combat. I want you to prepare them for battle with Danny."

"Of course. I will do my best."

Each turned their back on each other. they both had the same thoughts.

'That fool. I will use him till he is of no use then I will destroy him. He is expendable and just as ignorant as his young counterpart.' Vlad thought.

'That old man is as stupid as he ever was. There is no way I fill follow him through this plan. I have plans of my own, and I will use him till I no longer need him. I know the man, and I know he is thinking the same thing.' Dan thought.

**So what do you think?  
Please r&r.**


	8. Dreams

**Okay here it is. Great War continued.  
Please r&r.**

Chapter 7

Dreams

"So you're not worried?" Sam asked him.

It had been several days since the mysterious ghost attack, but Sam was still worried. Right now they were in Danny's room, discussing it again, much to Danny's annoyance.

"Why should I be? It was just some ghost." Danny arrogantly replied.

"But don't you remember the last time you fought a ghost wearing a bed sheet? It turned out to be a clone of you!"

"Sam, you've gotta get over this. You know as well as I that Vlad is long gone. It's like I said, it was just some ghost."

"But how do you know that?"

By this point Danny was getting annoyed. He had been hearing this for days and he didn't want any more of it.

"Look, Sam, If this ghost attacks again I'll ask it if it's a clone of me," Danny said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not kidding Danny. It's getting pretty late and I've gotta go anyway. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay, see you later."

Danny laid on his bed.

"What if she is right?" he mumbled to himself. "Nah, it's impossible."

With that he fell asleep.

That night, he had a dream. In this dream Vlad had returned from space to get revenge on him. Danny couldn't see much, but he made out a large army under Vlad's command, and someone moaning in pain as if they were about to die.

Danny woke up suddenly. He looked over at his clock, and it read 3:35 A.M. He was breathing heavily and was drenched in sweat.

"It was just a dream," he mumbled to himself, "I'm just letting Sam get to me."

He went back to sleep. This time he dreamed of another army, driven by an unseen force. This army was smaller than the one that was under Vlad, but it was much stronger.

This time Danny slept through the night, though it was far from a restful sleep.

* * *

"Hey, thanks for the dreams last night," Danny sarcastically said to Sam. They were on their way to pick Tucker up for school.

"What?"

"Those 'therioes' of yours gave me bad dreams last night about Vlad and a huge army."

"This is huge!"

"What?"

"Don't you know? Dreams can sometimes show the future! I told you Vlad was coming back!"

"What! No no no no, this was just a dream. There is no way Vlad will ever come back."

"Hey guys. Whats this about Vlad?" Tucker asked as he joined the two.

"Danny had a dream about Vlad coming to get revenge on him!" Sam exclaimed.

"So?"

"So, this might mean that Vlad is coming back for real!"

"Oh please Sam, there is no way that Vlad would come back."

"Thank you," Danny said. "Can we just get to school and forget about these crazy conspiracy theories."

* * *

_Elsewhere, where Vlad was making an army to get revenge on Danny._

"Clone one, how the twenty-eighth batch coming?" Vlad asked.

"Everything is going well, except for one," the clone responded.

"And what wrong with one of them?" Vlad asked curiously.

"Well, it seems one of the clones is a brute, and is slightly out of control."

"Well got it in control and stabilize it. We need every soldier we can get, and this one sounds perfect."

* * *

_At the cloning room, where Dan is working to get the brute clone under control._

"Now calm down," Dan angrily said to the big clone in front of him.

"NO! I am powerful! I will not be used for another person's purposes!" the brute angrily yelled.

"I know, and I'm offering you a deal. I'm not to happy with Vlad either, but I promise we'll abandon him and you will have a spot at my right hand," Dan whispered into the clones ear.

"Right hand man?"

"Yes, I give you my word. Just calm down."

"Fine, I calm down, but if you go back on promise I swear I'll..."

"I won't go back on my word."

Dan flew off, to go see what was happening at the stabilization room.

"Too bad I have never been a man of my word," he evilly mumbled.

* * *

"Danny, we need to talk."

Danny had just got home from school, only to find his sister waiting for him.

"Talk? About what?"

"Don't play dumb. Sam told me about your dreams. You need to talk about it!" Jazz urged him.

"It's no big deal. It was just a stupid dream."

"Danny..."

"I mean it Jazz, it's nothing. What is it with you and Sam lately?" Danny angrily said.

"We care about you. We don't want anything to happen to you."

Danny's face softened.

"I'm going to my room."

**Ok there, I hope you like this chapter.  
Please r&r.**


	9. Secret Project

****

Sorry it took so long to update.  
Please r&r.

Chapter 8

Secret Project

"Vlad, I need to talk to you," Dan said.

"Of course my boy, what do you want," Vlad said as he put his hand on Dan's shoulder.

Dan grabbed Vlad's hand and threw his hand away. "I am not your boy," Dan said with a sinister sneer on his face.

"Of course, of course. What is it that you want?"

"I have some concerns about that brute," Dan started," I think it would be wise to develop a collar for him to keep him in line. A mind control device of sorts."

"Ah yes, the brute. Let me ask you, Dan, how knowledgeable are you with technology and weapons development?"

"I know my way around that type of thing."

"Good, then I want you to build it. Be sure to give me the remote to it when you're finished."

* * *

Dan was in his own personal lab in Vlad's basement. He couldn't believe how stupid he was.

"I can't wait to get free from this fool."

* * *

"Hey Danny," Sam called out.

It was early in the morning and Danny and Tucker were walking to school. They had passed by Sam's house to pick her up.

"Hey Sam," Danny responded.

"Look, I'm sorry about hounding you about the whole Vlad thing."

"It's no big deal. You were just worried."

"Yeah, I guess I was."

It was by now the second week of school, and things had calmed down at school, though there were still some people would would stare at Danny and cheer him on. Mostly it was normal though.

* * *

After school, Danny came home to his house to find his dad busily working in the living room.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Danny asked.

"I'm busy right now, Danny," Jack replied. "I'm working on ghostly equipment."

"Are you finally fixing the ghost portal?" Danny expectantly asked.

"No, something bigger, more important."

Danny walked away to his room, disappointed by the fact he still didn't have anywhere to put all the ghosts in the thermos. He turned around to face Jack.

"Hey dad, can I ask what it is you're working on?"

"Sorry Danny, top secret."

Danny continued the walk up to his room. What could be more important than rebuilding the ghost portal?

* * *

Jack had continued back down to the basement, where he had been all day. He had something in his hand that looked like an ecto-gun. In the lab was a huge jumble of parts with a part of a machine in the middle. There was no telling what it was exactly, but it was in fact huge. Jack walked up to it and attached the part in his hand to it.

"I can't wait to see what Danny thinks when I'm finished," he proudly said as he finished hooking up the part.

Jack stepped back and looked at the hunk in front of him. While to anyone else it looked like, well, a hunk of junk, Jack saw what it really was.

* * *

Vlad sat in his chair, overseeing the creation of another batch of clones. He knew that Dan was planning to overthrow him, but he wasn't worried. What he wondered was what had happened to Daniel to make him become that thing he saw. He quickly let those thoughts pass, though, as he planned what he would do with his many special clones. Not only did he have a behemoth, but he also had a shape shifter. He was thinking how he would use the many clones. Clone number one was still a main clone who oversaw the cloning machines.

He still needed to figure out how to make his attack. If he hit too soon then Daniel would be able to counter it and destroy everything. He needed perfect timing to strike, and he still wasn't sure when that would be. He would use Dan against Danny, except he didn't know what benefits it would give him. He was confused, but he did know the time to strike was nearing, he just needed to pinpoint when it was.

* * *

Dan was in the lab still, working on a project. Much like Jack, he didn't want anyone to know about this, because he knew he would be destroyed the moment Vlad found out. He didn't think the old idiot would be a problem, but he needed to be sure, so he would hide this invention deep in the lab. It was his secret weapon, his secret project.

**Well this chapter wasn't quite a thousand words, but I think it turned out good. This story isn't gonna be as long as I thought it would, but I think it will still be good. So, anyone wanna guess what the secret projects are that Dan and Jack are working on?  
Please r&r.**


	10. Preparations

**Wow, sorry I took forever to update. And woo-hoo, my first story to reach 10 chapters.  
I'd like to thank all of my reviewers: Stickfight3, Chicakat, Star1095, HermyStar, and SamManson14. ****  
Please r&r.**

Chapter 9

Preparations

"Hey, what's your dad working on?" Tucker asked.

A few days had passed, and Jack had stayed in the basement almost constantly.

"I don't know. Some project, but he won't tell me what it is," Danny responded. "Probably isn't that big a deal."

"Well aren't you curious?" Sam asked. "I mean, why don't you just phase down there and take a look."

"Nah, like I said it probably isn't that big a deal anyway."

The trio walked up to Danny's room. Danny had passed off the "project" as being nothing, but Sam and Tucker were interested. After all, the last time Jack had a big project, it had turned out to be the ghost portal. But alas, there wasn't mush they could do, so they didn't think about it that much.

* * *

Jack was busy in the basement. He wanted to tell Danny what it was, but he figured that it would be worth the wait when he made the big reveal. He went over to the counter. This would be his greatest creation ever, even better that the Fenton fudge container!

It sat on the ground. It really had no defining shape. It still looked like a jumble of wires and machinery. There was a gun lying by it. Jack walked over to it and picked it up. He connected it to another piece of machinery. He then look another wire and used it to connect the contraption to the thing's main system. This was big.

* * *

Vlad sat in his black, leather chair. He had it turned to where he had a perfect view of his make-shift factory. He had around seventy-four batches of clones ready, but he needed to wait just a little longer. Dan would continue to train them, and then, when he had many squadrons of well-trained soldiers, he would strike Amity Park.

Dan. He knew good and well that he was planning on turning on him, but he would be faster. The only thing he was left to wonder was, what happened? How had Daniel become that thing that was working with him? Whatever it was, he had a feeling he didn't want to know.

* * *

Dan stood in the lowest level of Vlad's lab. He had been lucky enough to be put on the project of creating a collar for the brute. It had put him right in the position to create his other project. It was coming together well. It wouldn't be long before it was completed and he would be able to make his move.

He grabbed a piece of equipment off the table. He took a wire and connected it to another on the machine. The collar was finished, now to finish his special project.

* * *

Tucker stood in front of the door to the lab. It had been a couple days since Danny has expressed his complete disinterest, but he couldn't get over it. He had been debating for the last ten minutes whether or not to intrude. Finally, he made a decision. He grabbed the handle of the door. His hand wavered a little. He had no idea what he would see on the other side of the door. His muscles tensed, and he threw open the door and burst in.

Jack's head whipped around at the sudden intrusion. Not a word was said, though really Tucker didn't even notice Jack staring at him. His jaw dangled as he stared at the monstrous thing in front of him.

"Tucker, what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

Tucker didn't answer. Instead he muttered something.

"What was that?"

"This- but- and- big- what..." he stuttered.

He was looking at a huge hunk of machinery that had a shape of sorts. It was surrounded by cans of black and white spray paint and sheets of metal.

"Now Tucker, don't tell Danny. I want to surprise him!"

"But this is just so- I mean, what is it?"

"You know what, as long as you don't tell Danny anything, you can help me make it."

"Really?"

"Sure, you know all about machinery. I could use you. I mean, it's no fudge container, but it's still pretty big."

* * *

Another week had passed, and Tucker, Sam, and Danny were in Danny's living room.

"Hey, I'm going to go down to the lab," Tucker said.

"Tucker, you've been going to the lab for hours on end every day! What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. You aren't working on that big project are you?" Sam questioned.

"Um, no?"

"Tucker, are you lying to us?" Danny asked.

Tucker was very obviously nervous."Um, I gotta go," he responded as he sprinted down the stairs to the basement. Danny and Sam just looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

* * *

"Sir, squadrons 12 through 32 are ready," said the first clone.

"Good. And how is progress?"

"We are currently making around sixty-eight clones per hour, with our rate continually growing."

"Excellent. And how about that mind control collar."

"Dan has reported that the collar is finished and operational."

"Very good. We begin the invasion tonight."

**I hope you enjoyed the update. Sorry it took so long, but I finally got this chapter finished. Hope it was worth the wait!  
Please r&r.**


	11. The Invasion

**Sorry it took so long to update. Anyway, here's the next chapter. This is my first chapter to be beta-read, so special thanks to HermyStar for the beta.**

**Chapter 10**

**The Invasion**

It was evening in Amity Park. Tucker was in the lab, Danny was in his room, and Sam was at her house. All seemed perfectly normal to them.

"Hey, Mr. Fenton," Tucker began."When are you gonna tell Danny about this?" he asked as he pointed towards the large piece of machinery in front of them.

"I'm not sure, Tucker. Probably whenever he needs it."

They both looked at the thing in front of them. It had really developed, and now it was clear what it was.

"So, how far from done is this thing?" Tucker asked.

"I think we're just about there. All we need is tweak it a little and then it'll be ready for anything."

* * *

Dan was in his little lab. He had finally worked out all the kinks, and with the invasion about to begin, it was the perfect time to try out his invention. He turned intangible and phased into the basement where the clones were lining up in preparation for their march on Amity Park. He saw one clone that was off to the side, unsure of where it needed to be, and he decided it was the perfect subject.

"Hello there," he said to the clone.

"Um, hi?" the clone responded.

"Look, Vlad wants me to do a little something for you so if you don't mind-" he said. He had a smirk on his face, but the clone didn't seem to notice.

"Of course, anything for master," the clone replied.

Dan took the machine in his hands and keyed it into the clones specific ecto-signature. "Now don't worry, this won't hurt a bit," he said as he put in his own ecto-signature in another slot. He pressed a single button, and suddenly the clone in front of him was frozen, a look of sheer terror and pain on his face. He started to dissipate, breaking up molecule by molecule, and soon there was nothing left. Dan looked down at himself. He was just a little bigger, felt a little more powerful. The test had been a success, he had absorbed the clones ecto-energy, leaving nothing left of the clone while he himself became more powerful. "Then again, I've been known to lie."

* * *

Vlad sat in his chair, looking over his army.

"Are they ready?" he asked the first clone.

"Completely, they can be released at any time," The clone responded.

"Good. Take the first squadron and release them on Amity Park."

The clones were piled into a jet and flown to the edge of Amity Park. The entire flight took about ten minutes.

"Now, you know what to do," the first clone said in a tone that made him sound like a sergeant in the army. The entire squadron nodded their heads in unison. They turned around and started marching towards the city ahead.

* * *

Tucker was sitting in his office. He had remodeled it a little after taking office in Vlad's place, but it was overall the same. A desk, tabbles, the usual office stuff. The only thing he had added was a big screen tv and a gaming console. I mean, he was mayor after all. He had just gotten there from the Fenton's, and he was going through paperwork when his secretary burst in.

"Sir, I have something you need to see," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"This," she replied as she set a laptop in front of him. "One of our cameras on the edge of town picked this up."

Tucker watched the video. In it he saw what looked like a bunch of black and white figures approaching the city. There seemed to be a ghostly glow around them. Tuckers eyes widened in fear.

"Do you have any idea of what those things are?" she asked him.

'Yes, I'm afraid I do. Get Danny on the phone," he commanded with a serious tone.

* * *

Danny was lying on his bed, half asleep, when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Danny asked.

"Danny!"

"Tuck, is that you?"

"Danny, you, just, it's so, V-V-V-," he stuttered in almost a whisper.

"Tucker, is everything all right?" As he asked this he looked out of his window. He saw something off in the distance, but he couldn't make out what it was.

"Clo-clo-clo-. awful, Sam right," Tucker stuttered.

Danny looked more closely at the outlines in the distance, and he finally figured out what it was. "Tucker, are you seeing what I'm seeing."

"Clones. Sam was right, Vlad's back! Danny, you gotta do something!" he shouted into the receiver.

"I know. But I can't yet."

"What do you mean you can't yet!?!?!"

"Tucker, there's a whole army, not to mention how many more we can't see! If I rush right in I'm not gonna do any damage at all. We've got to get a plan," he said in a strong, almost heroic voice. His heroic instincts were taking over, just as they had with the Disasteroid.

* * *

The clones were about half a mile into the city, and they were doing quite a bit of damage. Store windows were smashed, cars crushed, and everything that got in their way was disintegrated.

Vlad watched all of this from a computer in his office. A wicked smile formed on his face. He would finally be rid of Danny Phantom, Jack, and every other being who was the bane of his existence, once and for all! But first, he had to deal with the problem of getting rid of Danny's future self. He couldn't let him foil his plan.

**Hoped you liked my update. Not sure how many chapters are left before the climax, just depends on how everything leading up to it develops.  
Please r&r.**


	12. Battle Preparations

**Yeah, once again sorry for the wait, but... I was busy. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

**Battle Preparations**

Danny sat in his room, staring at the mass of clones invading the city. His head hung when he thought about what would happen. Suddenly, his head shot up in realization.

"Dad!"

Danny jumped out of his chair and down the steps. Vlad was back, and that meant he undoubtedly would have Jack as one of his main targets. He found him in the living room.

"Dad!" he screamed again.

"Danny, what is it?" Jack asked in a concerned tone.

"We've gotta get to the basement. We have to hide!"

"Why?"

"Vlad's back! He's got this huge army and you've gotta be a major target!"

"Then we need to fight back," Jack responded as he grabbed an ecto-weapon out of seemingly nowhere.

"No, not yet. We need a plan! If we rush in we're gonna get smashed! Please, you've got to get into the lab where you'll be safe!' he pleaded.

"I guess you're right." Jack responded. His voice lowered in sadness as he dropped the gun.

Danny ushered his father into the basement, then rounded up the rest of his family. After that he went to Tucker and Sam's houses and got them. Together they gathered everything of importance in the house and took it all downstairs.

_One Week Later_

The occupation was complete. Danny, Sam, and Tucker watched as the clones destroyed the city. By now the entire town lay in ruin. They had heard on the news that the rest of the town had been moved to an underground bunker beneath City Hall. A few days before they had been shaken by a loud explosion above them. They now figured that their house was destroyed. Fortunately they had emergency adamantium plates that covered the basement, lines with ectoranium. No one was getting in unless they were invited. The ghost portal had been sealed up tight, but they heard the pangs of ghostly fists against the metal often. In the middle of the floor was a huge thing covered by a sheet, but with eveything going on, Danny didn't ask what it was.

And yet, one of the worst part was, he didn't have a plan.

Danny sat back in his chair, deep in thought. Everything he could think of was rash, bold, and incredibly stupid. He was yanked out of his train of thought by pounding on the metal above. This wasn't unusual, and Danny knew the drill. He walked over to the control panel and flipped on the camera switch.

"Help! Let me in!" they heard someone scream.

"Valerie!" Danny yelled. there was no mistaking the person on the screen. "Dad, we gotta let her in!"

Jack walked over and flipped a switch. A single metal plate popped out of place and slid back. Valarie rushed in, and the plate was put back into place.

"Danny! Oh good! Please tell me you have a plan!"

Danny shook his head, and Valarie's face dropped into a frown.

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry, but I've got nothing. By the way, where have you been this whole time?" Danny asked her curiously.

"I've been hiding out in my apartment, fending off clones when necessary. I finally decided to come find you. It took me several hours, but I found you. Also, do you happen to know that there's not much left of your house?"

"Yeah, we kinda figured."

There was another bump on the roof. Danny went back over to the camera, and this time he saw Dani.

"Dad, open it up one more time."

The metal plate slipped back as Dani entered, then it closed shut again.

"Dani, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard about the invasion so when I saw Valarie I decided to follow her to try and find you!"

"Wait, who are you?" Maddie asked.

"Mom, Dad, Jazz, this is Danielle, a clone."

Jack, at the sound of the word clone, immediately grabbed a gun and pointed it straight at Dani.

"Dad, no!"

"But Danny, you said she was a clone!"

"Yeah she is, but she's good. She's been around for awhile, and we kind of consider her my cousin."

Jack stared into the distance in thought, than he opened his mouth to speak.

"Danny, there's something I need to show you. Tucker, would you mind helping me?"

They walked over to the huge item and grabbed at the sheet. While it took a bit to get, they finally removed the sheet. Danny stared in a mixture of shock and awe. IN front of him was a huge machine, roughly 11 feet tall, painted white and black. The right hand was replaced with an ecto cannon, and the top was covered with a bullet proof glass dome.

"I was going to wait to show you this till you needed it, and I think now is the time."

Jack walked over to the machine and opened up the chest of it to reveal four compartments. Danny walked over and peered inside.

"Now Danny, you will sit in the top and control all the major weapons controlled by ecto-energy," Tucker explained. "I myself will be in the left compartment controlling all the electronic schematics of the suit, keeping it balanced and in control. Sam will be in the right compartment controlling all major weapons not powered by ecto energy. Dani will be in the bottom controlling all secondary weapons controlled by ecto-energy."

"Tucker, this is what you were working on?" Sam asked dubiously.

"Yep, what do you think?"

"Tucker, this is awesome!" Danny and Sam said in unison.

"But wait. how did you know to put the extra compartment? You didn't know Dani was coming," Sam pointed out.

"True, but I figured if we ever had to use it, it would be something so big no way Dani wouldn't be here," Tucker explained.

"Tucker suggested it, so I went along," Jack said. "Really, he was a great help in building it."

"Well I think it's time we get ready to fight," Danny said as he crawled into his compartment. He looked around as Tucker explained.

"Now, it's powered by your ecto energy, so all you have to do it think while touching these." Tucker held up two skeleton gloves. Danny put them on. They were made of metal and were made up of 3 sticks for each finger, ending in a circe at the tips. Danny put his hands into their compartments in the suit, and then had a metal skeleton like the one of his hands on his head. "Danny, you're in control of the cannon and the basic controls, so be careful. Now Dani's will be similar, but mine and Sam's are way different."

Sam got into her compartment. "It's kinda crammed here," she said.

"Well it's the best we could do, and you fit in there fine," Jack replied. "Now, you control all the basic ecto-cannons, as wells as the ecto-foamer, a Fenton Peeler, and all basic weapons."

"I want to help," Valarie chimed in. "I've got my own weapons, I know how to use them, and I'm coming," she finished in a very assertive manner.

"Okay." Danny consented.

After everyone was in Jack pressed a button and the chest closed. Everyone could now see outside via monitors hooked up to mini cams all over the suit. Jack pressed another button and the ceiling opened up. The suit stood up and Danny and Dani transformed. The suit, which had been modeled after his suit anyway, now took on a ghostly glow.

"What's going on?" Sam asked in a panic.

Tucker looked down at himself and saw a ghostly glow. "I guess we're just connected to Danny's powers now," Tucker replied.

Danny made the suit take off, and the four of them headed off to face the army awaiting them.

**Hope you liked the chapter. I'll try to update quicker next time.**


End file.
